


An honest mistake

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [10]
Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Car Show, Dubious Consent, F/M, Job Oppertunity, Kidnapping, Mistaken Identity, Models, Multi, Questioning, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simply case of mistaken identity sends a young hardworking woman into the hands of two "business men."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An honest mistake

 

"Naline Gennis?"

A young brunette pushed her way forward through the group of girls she only knew by first name as she grabbed the bag that was waiting for her. She moved into the dressing room waiting for her as she itched for a cigarette, knowing she would only have time for one.

She turned for a second to fetch a cigarette from her purse, turning as her dressing bag hit the mirror, but she could tell it wasn't hers.

Naline looked in disbelief as another worker, Levinia, walked out of the room with Naline's bag. She looked into the bag, pulling out a satin dress as the new black fabric left a frown on her face. She collected her bag and headed for her manager's temporary office. Naline barged in as her manager put up her hand.

"Not tonight, Gennis. I got too much shit to deal with. I don't care if your costume fits or not."

Earlier, she tried on her costume for the car show, becoming intimidated and a bit uneasy when she was chosen to model as "Marilyn Monroe" instead of a regular Vargas girl. She felt like she was handed a large to target on her bare back if she were to wear the white swimsuit and wig to go with it.

She had done many jobs like this, but it was hard to flaunt herself on top million dollar sports with the tight fabrics and corsets only helping to lift her chest, doing nothing for her confidence.

"I was assigned a costume that someone switched with me. If something happens to that costume, I'll end up responsible to replace it. I don't have that kind of money!"

"I know. Now get out before you lose the job."

Naline turned and paced out of the office in tears as her pinned up hair started to fall in small curls around her face.

"Damn bitch," she muttered under her breath as she pushed between two men dressed in stylish suits or at least that was all she was allowed to deduce through her tears as she carried herself to the dressing room.

-

"Who the fuck am I supposed to be?"

She had to be the only one wearing a dress except for the girls in elaborate gowns standing next to the Jaguars.

"You look like Ava Gardner," said one girl.

"Definitely Gypsy Rose Lee," giggled another as she tried to cheer up Naline.

Yeah, maybe if Gypsy was going to a funeral. The dress was a satin strapless that constricted her stomach, she had used so much tape to make sure the top stayed in place but she was also quickly growing accustomed to the shoulder length black gloves that were smooth against her skin. She didn't look half bad but she was trying to remember who Levinia was supposed to be.

"Rita Hayworth."

She turned to Levinia as she strode from a nearby restroom with only the bottom part of the swimsuit pulled up, leaving her perky chest to be exposed to the room as she attached the blonde wig to her scalp. She was smoking as she applied the last of her makeup, casually flicking a finger across her nipple piercings as if she needed encouragement.

Levinia didn't even need the push of confidence, she always got what she wanted with her plump but slim figure, whether anyone else liked it or not.

"You know your hair is supposed to be down, right," said Levinia as she pulled up the rest of her wetsuit, ready to give the millionaire bachelors a run for their money. "She had brown hair too so you don't need the wig. Haven't you seen _Gilda_? Seriously, it's like you retards haven't flipped on TCM..."

Naline was so tempted to stick out her foot to trip Levinia but was pulled away at the last second by another girl.

"Fuck her," said one girl, "She's leaving state tomorrow anyway."

"Good riddance," said Naline as she let her hair drop from the buns they were in. The curls fell in thick waves to her shoulders as a small smile appeared on the inside.

She stepped out onto the floor with the rest of the girls but was pulled away at the last minute by someone with a clipboard.

"What's wrong?"

"The Jaguar for an hour."

"What?"

Models on the more classy, pricier cars got about an extra hundred or so in their checks so she saw this as a slight promotion. Naline heard the crowd of men cheer as calmly as the could with losing their minds. From the curtains of the stage, Levinia smiled but looked back in worry as she hurried past Naline. Where was she off to in a hurry?

Naline was lead to the stage as the men began to whoop and holler. She felt the slightest boost in her confidence as she walked to the Jaguar high on the stage. She looked out to the men below her, most willing to buy the car because she was leaning against it, brushing her exposed thigh to the side of the car door.

The smile on her face was of course fake but she took notice to two gentlemen in the back on the crowd as they sipped their drinks. Naline recognized their coats from when she hurried past them as she exited from her manager's cruel statements. The men seemed like opposites to each other but similar all the same.

The first man was dressed like he stepped from a 007 film with her dark hair combed to perfection as he licked his lips in her direction. The second man seem a bit unruly as he ran his large fingers through his tamed ginger hair.

Naline felt some power as both sets of eyes were on her with her wanting to have a simple tease as she raised the bottom of her bare leg for a poise against the Jag with one hand on her hip and the other in her hair. The whistles and flashing lights were all on her as she was finally lead from the stage. Naline waved to the cat callers, blowing them a single kiss as the men went wild with cheers.

She joined the other girls near the other cars for more photo to be taken for newspaper and sports magazines. Naline stepped as far away from the crowd as she could without drawing attention to herself.

"Good evening," called a man with a smooth English accent. She turned to the dark haired man, seeing the ginger haired man not far away.

"Hello."

"You certainly know your way around a car, Miss..."

"Hayworth. Rita Hayworth," she said extending her hand to the man.

"Well, Miss Hayworth. My name is Thomas. This a definite pleasure indeed. I must say my colleague and I are fans of your films."

"I've honestly never seen her in anything. I was supposed to be in a different apparel..."

"Clothing optional," quizzed the ginger as he moved into the conversation.

"I believe I'm the one woman here with the most clothing on, Mister...?"

"Just Michael."

"Well, I hope you boys are enjoying the show. I don't really know much about cars like everyone else that's here. Are you boys going to be buying anything tonight?"

"How about the lovely model you were straddling earlier," whispered Michael as he stood next to Thomas.

"We've already put in our order for the latest models but it seems we're here tonight strictly on business."

Naline's face ran hot as she tired to look at the floor.

"The cars just keep getting slicker every year. I'm afraid if I sit on next years model, the poor thing will collapse under me."

Both men smiled as their eyes wandered her dress. The temperature of the room was growing hot as both men stared her down with purpose. Not that she wanted to be rude but this was the time for her exit.

"Well, I hope you have a wonderful evening and enjoy whatever interests you."

"Don't worry, we will," said Thomas firmly as he buttoned his suit jacket.

"Excuse me, gentlemen..."

She walked as calmly as see could to the back dressing room and grabbed her purse. This was now a better time than ever to get a cigarette. That had to be the most she was turned on and scared at the same time. She took the long hallways around the show to be hidden. She had done her job for the most part and was ready to leave all the wealthy perverts and dry-humpers behind so she could go home and get some sleep behind the heavy dead bolts of her apartment.

Naline lit her cigarette and almost headed down the alley when she realized she was still wearing the black dress. The costume easily had to be a couple hundred dollars to replace if it wasn't on the hanger.

She turned, cursing herself when a black bag was pulled over her head. The last thing she remembered were two strong sets of hands lifting her from the ground...

-

She woke at the ice cold water that was thrown onto her, feeling the tight black bag over her head. She panicked as she started to pull at her ties, screaming into the tape that stuck to her lips.

"Good evening, _Ms. Hayworth_."

She turned to the familiar harsh Irish voice at her right as a light shined on her.

_"Oh, god. I'm going to die!"_

"Careful now, you wouldn't want to hurt your delicate hands."

She heard a second set of footsteps behind her as the bag was yanked from her head. Naline took what breath she could through her nose as the freezing water dripped down her face. The light overhead her shone so brightly that she could barely see anything that may have been a few feet in front of her.

The light was eased away from her face, still shining down on her as two men started to step forward.

" _No_..."

Thomas and Michael stepped into sight, pulling on leather gloves as something sinister filled their hungry eyes.

_"What the fuck is happening?!"_

"So glad for you to join us."

Naline looked down her body. Her arms and wrists were tied to a wooden chair and her ankles were tied to the legs of the chair. She could feel her smudged makeup running down her cheeks. Both men stepped forward as she started to flinch.

"You must be wondering why you're here tonight in these threatening circumstances," said Michael.

"Yes, we are very dexterous, dangerous men. Our line of work consists only of business where it is needed. We enjoy getting pleasure from _business_."

"Your employer is a great friend of ours and has informed us of a substantial amount of money that has gone missing. The amount of $500,000 to be exact. She's looked over her books for the past few months and realized that you were playing her assistant, knowing he knew the codes for her accounts. He has already been dealt with..."

Thomas grabbed her face, smiling down to her gingerly as he struck fear into her eyes.

"Tell us where the money is and we'll consider letting you go."

Naline turned her face out of his grasp. She screamed as she pulled wildly at her bonds. She stopped from exhaustion as Thomas' eyes wandered her skin, licking his lips as he placed a hand at her naked thigh. The warmth of his fingertips rose quickly up her skin as she tried moving away. She could only wonder if Michael was thinking the same thing as he was.

A faint cell phone ring filled the empty warehouse space as Thomas hissed through his teeth.

"Michael. You're up..."

She saw Tom step away as he answered thecall, leaving Michael to circle her like a predator before stalking their kill. Her skin began to hurt from either the freezing water or from the seat and ties. She heard Michael crouched down behind her as he tsked.

"We knew you would run, Levi. Do you really think you could run from us with that much money? Your own fellow companions ratted you out to us. Give us the money and you may go free, depending on if we like what we hear.."

Levi? Levinia?!

_"That bitch!"_

Naline pulled frantically at her bonds, bending herself as forward as she could to tear the tape away. Michael yanked her head back, roughly stopping her as he dragged his tongue up the side of her neck. Naline tried to fight him away as she anchored her heels on the floor, not feeling the air suddenly chill the tops of her legs as Michael snaked his hand under the dress and in between her legs as he stroked her pussy.

It was too late to close her legs as she screamed for him to get away. He only chuckled as his fingers found her lips, slowly teasing her as he sucked at the side of her neck.

" _Gilda, my dear. Are you decent_ ," he whispered harshly into her ear as his finger slowly circled her clit. Naline felt her hips buck into Michael hand involuntarily as she moaned louder.

"That what I though," he chuckled as he pulled his hand away, playing with her nipples through the dress as Tom returned with a smile.

"In less than an hour, we'll find out where you cashed the checks and then you'll be of no use to us. You want to tell us what you did with the money?"

Tom pulled the tape from her mouth, spitting at him as it landed on his pants. He struck the side of her face in a fury as Michael giggled into her shoulder.

"Anything to say now?"

"I'm not Levinia," she stuttered weakly.

Both men smirked as they circled her, making her sweat and wanting very badly to touch her again.

"Of course you would say that. Where is your proof that you're not Levinia?"

"Check my purse! I have ID."

"That sad excuse of leather was left in the alleyway where we got you. Try again," Michael hissed into her ear.

"The girls said you had a certain love of metal but none on the tongue," said Tom as he pried her mouth open.

He let go and replaced the tape, stepping back as Michael's hand slowly moved downward to the wet neckline of Naline's dress. There was a boyish hum to him as his fingers pinched harshly at her nipples.

Naline felt tear well up in her eyes but from the pleasure of pain. He stopped in a calm panic as he removed his hand and peeled the glove away. There was nothing sensual as he shoved his hand back into the front of her dress.

"Thomas. I believe we have a problem."

Naline head-butted Michael and he backhanded her, causing her and the chair to tip over. Her body hit the floor as her head struck the ground hard.

"Michael! Was that all really necessary?!"

"That was her!"

Her vision started to turn to a blur as Tom gripped her hair, pulling her head to the side as his ungloved hands slipped into the top of her dress feeling the hardened peaks as she weakly moaned into the duct tape. Tom pulled the dress from her chest all together as he closely inspected her nipples, seeing no signs of a piercing, fresh or healed. His second hand went to check her second nipple as he sighed in disappointment.

Tom curse to himself as he lifted the turned chair to its legs and fixed Naline's dress to shield her from the cold.

 _This isn't right_ , she told herself but her body screamed from not being touched enough. Thomas stripped himself of his coat as he went to cover Naline.

"It's the wrong woman..."

Naline's head fell back as her eyes were consumed with light.

-

Naline gasped as she woke from her dream. She looked around her bedroom, listening to the cars in the city streets below.

"It was all a dream."

She looked down confused at the white button down that she was wearing rather than the tank and shorts she always wore to bed, which were in the same place they were the night before. She was glad it was Sunday. Naline had so many odd jobs it made her head spin. She'd call tomorrow and collect her paycheck and wait until the next car show.

Naline pulled herself away from the bed and wandered into the bathroom, turning on the water for a rinse. She slipped her hand between her legs, feeling herself wet from the dream, seeing both sets of eyes on her as they rough handed her into an impossible fantasy. She stripped the shirt from herself and slipped into the shower.

Her head hurt as she sighed under the scalding water. She watched the water drip down her skin, remembering the two sets of hands that had handled her so roughly, giving her body the unknowing wanting responses she never knew she wanted.

Then it donned how real it was when she looked to her bruised wrists. Naline gasped softly, thinking if the two men were still in her apartment, listening to the running water. She silently snuck out of the shower and wrapped herself in her robe as she heard the voices of the two men fade in the living room outside her closed bedroom door.

Naline wrapped her hand around the handle of her metal bat as she inched closer to the door. She could hear the men on the other side talking with each other softly enough, not to be heard by her.

She took a breath and flung open the door, taking both men by surprise as they turned from the clutter of her apartment.

"Motherfuckers," she yelled as she swung first for Tom as he ducked at the last second, crashing into a stack of notebooks near the wall beyond her reach. Michael tried to grab her wrist but Naline drove the end handle of the bat into the side of Michael's face causing him to step out of her path for the door.

Naline reached to the door as she opened her mouth to scream as Michael covered her mouth and pulled her away towards the bedroom. Both men were panting as they looked to her living space and then to her.

"We understand of how this may look but we need you to keep your mouth shut or else Michael will be force to restrain you. _Again_."

Thomas' words sent a thrill to her, almost wanting it to happen but she feared for her life more.

She shook her head as Michael let her go.

"You both have exactly three seconds to get the fuck out of my apartment before I gut you."

"We understand about the mix up..."

"No. Shit."

"Miss Gennis, we are trying to make the best of this situation..."

"You kidnapped me, bound me, nearly tortured me and didn't think for a second to check the purse that I dropped?"

"We've retrieved it for you," said Thomas, holding out the wet purse to her. She inspected the bag and tossed it the minute she smelled it.

"God, it smells like piss. Just get out before I call the cops. I thought you guys were _professionals_."

"Levinia was quick to think on her feet when she switched your clothes. She has been found and we brought you back here but we weren't sure at first..."

"Because of all this? I work six different jobs at most to keep myself going. I don't have money to throw around like you two crazy bastards. Now get out..."

"Fine, we'll go," said Michael as he took his hands off of Naline but didn't move away from her.

Naline felt angry in every sense but there was something about them, so dangerous and forceful. She didn't really want them to go. Without thinking, she leaned back up against Michael and reached for his groin before he had a chance to speak. Naline closed her hand around Michael's cock, bringing a smile to Thomas' face as Michael groaned into her shoulder.

"What if I don't want you to go after all," she asked as if her hands weren't busy making Michael curse under his breath as he grinded himself into her hand.

Thomas stepped forward to her with a familiar hunger in his eyes as Michael loosened the robe at her waist. His lips traced her neck as she pulled at him, drawing Thomas closer to her as more of her skin was revealed.

He arched down to claim her lips, moaning into her mouth as they moved the robe from her shoulders.

"You're not at all worry about two dangerous men wanting to ravish you?"

She moved her hand from Michael to Thomas, stroking him as he hissed through his teeth.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," she whispered.

Thomas ripped his jacket off as Michael turned, picking up Naline by her waist and tossing her over his shoulder, moving into the bedroom. He dropped Naline on the bed, peeling off his jacket and white button down as Thomas moved to the other side of the bed, tasting Naline's lips as he massaged her breasts.

"Your word is _Hayworth_ , should you need to use it."

"Stop making me wait..."

The men moved to the bed as Naline turned to Thomas, raking her nails on his broad chest as Michael guided himself under Naline as he spread her legs. Michael kissed his way up the inside of her skins and wrapped his arms around her thigh as he arched his head up and licked her core.

Naline's eyes fluttered closed as she was pulled down lower on Michael's tongue.

"Come here," she panted to Thomas in a whisper.

Thomas reclined on the bed as Naline bent forward, taking his cock into her mouth. She could feel the stubble of Michael's hair scratch her thighs as he ate her out. Naline allowed Thomas to go deeper in her throat, emitting a moan from him as his head fell back. She was aroused to the fullest, having both hands on her, making her wetter by the second.

Michael smacked his lips and pulled away from Naline as he rested on his knees behind her. His fingers slid into her as she grinded herself onto his hand. Thomas lifted her face away from his throbbing cock and roughly took her lips, leaving her to gasp for breath.

A sinister grin crossed his face as he looked into her eyes.

"You are enjoying this."

She rocked her hips and could only shake her head as her finger clenched as the sheets.

"I think we're making this too easy for her, Michael," he said twining his fingers into her hair.

"I agree," he said pulling the belt from his trousers and binding Naline's wrists together while Thomas helped. Naline felt helpless as both men stopped and backed away from her as she fell to her side on the mattress.

She saw both men twitch from the sight of her, ready to give in to their darkest wishes as they crept back to the bed. She wanted so bad to play the part as she pulled at the belt, almost glad they weren't using it on her.

Thomas moved to the foot of the bed, bracing Naline from behind. He took the few licks he needed from her clit as he raised to his knees, teasing her with the tip of his cock. Michael only yanked her head up by her hair and entered her mouth as Naline let her fear show, taking his cock fully into her mouth. His head fell back as her moans sent a chill through him, making him harder as he harshly fisted her brown hair more and began fucking her lips thoroughly. Thomas entered her as he gritted his teeth, feeling her silky walls constrict his cock.

She tried closing her leg but Thomas held Naline by her waist as he wedged himself between her shaking open legs. He thrusted into her cunt powerfully, using the belt as reins each time he pushed back into her. The sight of her lips around Michael's triumphant cock sent him into a frenzy.

His fingers dug into her hips as her walls tightened around him, giving him the push he needed. Thomas growled, his cock slick with her come as he fucked her into his release. His final thrusts gave him power as he panted over Naline's trembling body. He pulled out of Naline and pulled her away from Michael, who was more than ready to take her.

At the show, when they were both convinced that she was Levinia, Thomas saw something in her that made him question if what they were doing was right. When he spoke to her, he was drawn to Naline on an arousingly intellectual level. She wasn't as the rest of the airheaded dolls that paraded around in their heels and bikinis. He held his attraction for her beautifully while Michael let it slip where he wanted to put his hardening cock, bringing a smile to his face.

Thomas smiled back on this as he pulled Naline to the mattress with him.

"Such a beautiful slut, you are," he hissed into her ear as Michael stalked the bed. He only pushed the down the zipper of his trousers, not bothering with them as he stared at her glistening cunt.

"A wantonly thing she is..."

He grabbed Naline by the backs of her knees, lifting her legs high into the air as Thomas steadied her. Michael wasn't slow. He thrusted once, making Naline's head fall back to Thomas shoulder as she screamed. She pulled at the belt that was chaffing her wrist.

"I believe you've preformed beautifully under our control Naline..."

Thomas read her mind as he undid the belt and loosened her hands free. She clawed at Michael's arms as her pounded into her with a growl in his lips. Thomas moved his hands up to her chest, toying with her painfully hardened nipples at first but then pulling and twisting at them as she writhed between them.

She was too filled with pleasure to keep track of whose hands were where. Michael's lips were now ravishing her at her chest as Thomas held her head back as he himself dug his teeth into her collarbone. Michael paused for a brief moment as he lifted Naline's leg to his shoulder and fucked her as her back arched while her found her secret spot. Thomas' other hand drifted between them as rubbed slowly at her back entrance, blinding her completely with bliss.

Her throat, her nipples, her clit, her anus... All were the assault of an ongoing pleasure that hummed her whole body like a wave of electricity. Her voice rose higher with Thomas held her steady as Michael ravaged into her like a wild beast. He swallowed his screams with a fevered kiss as Naline rocked her hips to Thomas' fingers as they massaged her rear. She knew she wasn't ready but, God, she wanted more.

"Now this is a fine woman, Michael. A true lady in satin and a complete ravenous creature in the sheets."

"Yes, I wonder how much her beautiful body can take before we break her..."

Naline wrapped her hands around each of them, not care what she grabbed. The bed creaked wildly underneath them and she would have to pay the price for the looks her neighbors would give her in the days to come.

The heat of both bodies consumed her as she was plunged into her high, climaxing into a silent release as her nails broke the skin of Michael's chest and Thomas' hip. Her sight was completely taken from her as bliss coated her along with the sweat of both men kissing at her skin and cooing her with gentle sexual words.

She heard their soft pants as they eased her to the sheet while her body gladly shook between them. Here and there, Naline would give a soft moan to whomever's hands were still roaming her skin.

_"She truly is a beauty..."_

_"Such a fuckng sight, I don't think I want to leave..."_

Naline let her exhaustion take over her, drifting away under the two men that stayed in the bed with her. She only grew alarmed as the bed grew cold.

She woke again as the sun was slowly started to raise. For a moment, she believed it to be a dream again as she was covered with her sheets and her head at her pillow. Naline smiled looking to her bruised wrists, then up to teeth marks on her shoulders and breasts.

The day was her's as she turned on her stomach and took in the scent of both men that had littered her body with curses and sexual hunger. Maybe, they would be back or maybe not seeing the state of which she lived in as a poor young woman.

She turned to her side to greet the day as something caught her eye. On the bedside table was a piece of paper torn from one of her notebooks from the living room. A real smile appeared on her face as she read the stylish handwriting.

 

_Dearest Naline,_

_We both still wish to extend our sincerest apologies for the manner of our actions from the previous night in the alley. It was only business. Do not fret about Ms. Reynolds, she has been dealt with and the money has been returned to your employer, though I am sure it is within all of our interests to not inform her of the events that took place after the show or into the morning. We have paid for the replacement of the dress._

_I only hope we haven't plagued your sense of safety or security._

_Perhaps we will met again._

_Michael and I are however looking for someone to fill the position of a full-time secretary. The pay would be handsome and the job security goes without saying as you know the extent of our true work._

_We will be in touch should you want to position or should the night grow a bit cold for our tastes._

 

Naline looked across the room to her chair, seeing a new black Chanel tote on top of a large clothing box. She pried open the box, seeing a single black professional dress attire and heels. The fabric almost reminded her of the costume. The decision was already made for her, not like she was going to say no to either of them.

She bit her lips, praying the _benefits_ would be ongoing but she already knew when she saw that the loose fabric stopped above her knees.

At the bottom of the page was someone else's handwriting, presumably Michael's handwriting that gave her a chill and a warm soreness between her legs.

 

_Take today for yourself and we will see you Monday at the address enclosed. Be sure to wear your hair up. We look forward to seeing you._

_The both of us..._

 


End file.
